


2. What Fools Do for Love

by ellie_effie



Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie
Summary: “I am going to find him. And I am going to bring him back home with us. He…” I took a deep breath. “He doesn’t understand what he’s doing. He thinks he can do it alone, but we all know he can’t. I need to help him.”“You elves do have flair for the dramatics, I will give you that!”, You can always count on a dwarf for a friendly jab at elves, I thought. I might have smiled when I heard that.
Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	2. What Fools Do for Love

“I am going to find him.” My voice was so hoarse that I almost didn’t recognize it. I felt their eyes on me, and I saw a mixture of pity and anger. That didn't bother me: it was only fair that they felt like that. But I knew it in my heart he still needed my help, even as he had refused it.

“I am going to find him” I repeated myself and I stood up, shaking like a leaf. “And I am going to bring him back home with us. He…” I took a deep breath, hoping they hadn’t noticed my balance was failing me as I leaned against my staff for support.“He doesn’t understand what he’s doing. He thinks he can do it alone, but we all know he can’t. I need to help him.”

“You elves do have flair for the dramatics, I will give you that!”, my friend said with an amused huff. _You can always count on a dwarf for a friendly jab at elves_ , I thought. I might have smiled when I heard that.

“The things we fools do for love…”, I said with a shrug.

My eyes were having trouble focusing, but I could hear sturdy heavy boots pacing nervously next to me.

“I don’t understand why you feel that you have to do this, and I don’t even know how you plan on doing this. This is all too insane!”, he said. 

“Lethallen, some things just can’t be defeated by sticking a sword in its belly. Ma vhenan understands that, and that makes it all even more dangerous. That’s why I need to find him, that’s why I need to convince him that this war he is fighting is doomed from the start.” 

He put both his hands on my shoulders, and it never failed to impress me how much taller than me this soft-hearted human was.

“If you do this, you could die.”, he said while tears marred his eyes.

I lifted my own hand to his cheek, and he flinched at how cold it was.

“Banal nadas, lethallen!”, I whispered to him.

“You know I don’t speak your language, my friend…” he began to say, but I was already turning on my heels and moving towards the door. 

But I couldn’t help but turn around and look at my two dear friends for perhaps the last time.

“I will be on the island, inside that cabin we camped in last month.” Orinna nodded reluctantly and Haron shook his head, defeated. “I can go places where you two cannot. I will enter the Fade, find Ameridan and bring him back and we will kill that dragon, I promise.”

“Telana!”, Haron called my name but no other words came out. 

I smiled at them. “Before I forget: it means ‘nothing is inevitable’.” I opened the door and left as quickly as my body allowed. The tears I had been holding were finally able to pour out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you began reading it and were tricked into thinking this was Solavellan. ;)
> 
> While playing Jaws of Hakkon, the similarities between Ameridan and Lavellan's love stories made a big impression on me. I wanted to honour with this story what I think is one of the best examples of how beautiful the story of Dragon Age is.


End file.
